Where's My Pantyshot
by camelliastar
Summary: -Farewell piece- He considered himself as a lucky one, to be living together for over 3 years with a girl. No, but not this one, he has never received even a single panty shot from her.


**Where's My Panty Shot?**

**A/N: I came across this idea a few weeks ago. I was thinking about panties, and I was like holy fu(ck)dging cheese and crackers! This is an idea! So I wrote it down on my book and digitalized it.**

**This is supposed to be my last fanfic as camelliastar, I hope you're not dissapointed, but I'm leaving this account and starts up a new one, so I will suck less. Oww, how I really love to write, but I cannot post it in my new account since I'm sharing it and I need their approval before I do, and It's frickin 12.30 AM. I'm not a patient one, so I decided to make this my farewell fanfic. But you will still see me, goddammit, wandering around Soul Eater/Vocaloid fandom.**

**Please Enjoy this stupid parting piece from me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: FOR THE UNAMED TIMES, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

For a guy, he is very lucky to live together for almost 3 years with a girl. A young, and a very hot tempered one. Most guys don't like that type, but he considered that as sexy. She has big green eyes, that when she is furious can gleam with fury. He admits it, it is scary, but that's the same kind of eyes when she was fucking him in his dreams. Her legs are miles long, and her ass is nice. Seriously, nice, firm, and quiet big actually. He's always wanted to tap that ass for at least once, it will be fine. But he hasn't received even a single panty shot.

Not even a _single_ panty shot.

Recalling his past 3 years as a weapon, it's not like he hasn't seen a girl's panties. Blair often wanders around their apartment with only her skimpy bra and thongs on. That activated his bleeding alert, and he shrieks too loud in result his meister chopping his head off. He becomes jaded after years, of seeing her like that, so he doesn't get any nosebleeds anymore.

But that's not why he's complaining.

His friend, his 'bro', his best bud, Black Star has like the hottest Asian girl as his partner, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She's got boobs, tall, lean figure, extreme butt cleavage, and nice legs. Plus, her clothing always shows her assets.

He's kind of sorry for her, being stuck with his annoying and pervy friend. Black Star has peeked at Tsubaki for a few times while she is bathing. He got not just a panty shot, but a peek of HER ASS. Man, Soul is jealous as hell, but sadly, his partner never forgets to lock the door, even the windows while she is bathing.

Not to mention, Death The Kid. He's nowhere near pervy actually. He's very uptight, and he respects order. Peeking on girls is not following orders, so he doesn't do it. Despite the truth that he is pure, he's stuck with the infamous, hot devils, the Thompson Sisters.

Thompson sisters are a mix of sexiness, cuteness, and bad-ass-ness. They were once robbers, addressed as the devils of Brooklyn. Being raised in a harem environment must have shape them into harem queens. They are aggressive, especially Liz when it comes to boys and stuffs.

Well, for Kid, he has never done any efforts to peek on them but he has seen tons of things. Most of them, they shoved themselves to him. Patti, she often forgot where she put her clothes so she often run seeking it with only her undergarments on. She often takes a shower without closing the door, so Kid thought the bathroom is free to use and in result, revealing Patty, full frontal nude, playing with her rubber ducky.

For Liz, she's not as careless as Patti, but God, she's seductive as hell. Her tone, of speaking, deep, and sexy, induces guys to come to her territories. After all, she is one of them most beautiful girls in Shinbusen, with sharp blue eyes, and thin lips. She's tall, got boobs, and her choice of clothing is a man-magnet.

Liz, at home wears very minim clothes. Skimpy tank tops, extra mini skirts, hot pants, not to mention cropped tops or ripped up shirt. Sometimes, her clothing reveals her pink thongs, and Kid somehow sees it. (he immediately fix it. It's unsymmetrical!)

For him, he has never had the chance to get anything from his meister. Come on, he only wants a single panty shot from her. The plain one is fine, as long he gets it, but up to now, he has never got one. He has waited during battles, but somehow her skirt enters the logic-defying-anti-gravity mode. It's always straight down, not letting him to peek what's under it.

He also seeks for moments during school but he always gets nothing. He is very unlucky. He just wants a single panty shot, can she just consider a shot of her panties as a gift?

A gift right. His birthday is coming up next month, maybe, Maka's panty shot should be a great birthday present. He should ask her for that.

**A/N: I type up nonsense, and they are nowhere near 1000 words. Ugh God, I suck at this stuffs T^T So, sayonara, minna :)**


End file.
